Ewwwww
by Phincus
Summary: Scully explains acids and bases...what ever those are. I did this for school and my usual co-author (doubtful guest) convinced me to put it up here, keep an eye out for our past works as soon as we get 'em up.


Rachel Johnson Mr.Grimaldi Science period 3 11/12/01  
  
A Science Related X-Files Fic  
  
"It's just down the hall and to the left." The squat little woman told her.  
  
"Thanks, lets go Mulder." Scully said turning and heading off in the direction the coroner had pointed.  
  
"Where is it? Mulder asked catching up.  
  
"Coroner said room 4t." Scully said, glancing down at the forms.  
  
"Ugh, the coroner, I am so sick of that guy. Oh well, see you in the operating place! Mulder said gleefully and ran down the hall grinning like a maniac. He quickly found room 4t and dashed through the door, he stopped just short however; shocked at what he saw.  
  
"GREMLINS!!!" He yelled picking up a near by scalpel and chasing off the two people who had been standing over the body. They ran out screaming as Scully entered.   
  
"Mulder, why did those grad students just run out of here screaming?" she asked closing the door and taking the scalpel from him.  
  
"Yah got me, lets get to work!" Mulder said pulling out a pair of green rubber gloves and snapping them on.   
  
"Mulder, where did you get those?" Scully asked putting her own gloves.  
  
Mulder looked proud, "They came free with my toilet brush!"  
  
"...Go stand in the corner."  
  
"Aw man."  
  
Scully then pulled the sheet off the corpse; she glanced at the coroner's report. "Says he was around 50, a bit over weight, Caucasian, died drowning, no positive identification, yada, yada, yada." She turned back to the body.   
  
"Well, lets get crackin' then." Mulder said sneaking forward.  
  
"Get back in the corner." Scully said with out looking up.  
  
"Damn your 'Scully senses'."   
  
She then began to examine the skin, there wasn't much out of the ordinary, it was a bit bloated but he couldn't have been in the water for long. Next, because this story needs to be moved along, she went and examined the contents of his stomach. "Hmmm, looks like he ate right before he died, but he must have swallowed a great deal of water."  
  
"And why do you say that?" Mulder asked sneaking forward again.  
  
"Hold on, I'm not sure about this," she went over to a cabinet and pulled something out. It was a small piece of paper, she then stuck it in the stomach. Squinting at it she took it back and measured it against a chart. "Just as I thought, his stomach is less acidic then it should be. Either he ate many anti acids, or there might have been something in the water."  
  
"Huh? What the heck are you talking about? And what was that piece of paper? How can it tell you so much? Are you practicing witchcraft Scully?" Mulder demanded.   
  
"What you say? Oh, I forgot how dumb you are. His stomach isn't as acidic as I think it should be considering when he died it was supposed to be digesting his food." She muttered jotting down some notes on her notepad.   
  
"Why is that? I thought that the stomach acid was ascorbic acid, can't that stuff go through most anything. "  
  
"Well, hey how did you know that?"  
  
"It was on the back of a place mat."  
  
"I...see. Anyways," she looks into the stomach again, "he seems to have some ulcers developing here. That's it, I want to get this stuff tested, fetch me a beaker mine faithful flunky."  
  
"Can do!" Mulder said fetching the beaker, "but you have to answer the rest of my questions."  
  
Scully took the beaker and filled it with acid and stuck it on a tray to be shipped to a testing lab the next day. "That piece of paper is called litmus paper. There are several different kinds, most common are the blue and pink kind. If you stick the pink in a base-"  
  
"Base? Hmm, now that I think of it, I don't even know what an acid is. Well, other then the fact it's corrosive and dangerous, which makes it so much fun!"  
  
"Would you shut up and let me finish explaining!?" Scully yelled. "As I was saying, if you put that pink in a base it turns blue which will show us if it's a base or not. Same thing with the blue, but reversed. Now the orange one I was using earlier will tell me how strong the acid or base is."  
  
"But what IS an acid or base?" Mulder whined.  
  
"I'm getting to that!" Scully snapped. " In short, an acid is a material that will raise the amount of hydrogen ions in another material. The base is basically the same thing, but it raises the amount of hydroxide ions."  
  
"I...see. I'm going to pretend I understood that." Mulder said looking confused.  
  
"Good." 


End file.
